Finding out
by xxthesecretscribexx
Summary: Percy gets into a fight with Thaila. It starts a chain of events. The chain leads everyone to a letter.
1. The fight

**Disclaimer- all rights go to Rick Riordan**

 **A/N: I know the characters don't always act like that but I need them so that the plot works out**

* * *

Percy stormed into the dining pavilion with Thaila at his heels. Their faces were hard to read but everyone could tell that they were both furious. The Hunters of Artemis scowled at Percy and sent concerned glances at their lieutenant while the campers just looked confused. That's when the yelling started. "Why don't you just let me live my life?!" Percy screamed. " You should be grateful. I had it horrible in both the demigod and mortal world!" responded Thiala. "You know what? Believe what you want! Not everything is what it seems." With that being said Percy stormed off to his cabin. Not even a minute later there was a blinding flash of white light. After the glow subsided, there stood Poseidon. He was wearing a navy blue polo shirt and brown pants. The entire camp, hunters included, bowed quickly. "Rise, I have more important discuss" he said in calm voice. We all rose from our bowing position and sat back down at our tables. "What are you doing here exactly?" questioned Thaila. "Well you see..." He was getting kinda fidgety. Whatever he needs to say _has_ to be important. "I keep tabs on all my children, I watch them and try to help. I am here to help Percy." Having said that he walked to the Poseidon cabin and walked straight in. We were all staring in shocked silence when Poseidon walked out with a piece of paper in his hand. "Percy has gone missing again and I shall call the council. When they are here I will read the letter." He then sent a burst of sea water into the sky. Most Athena kids thought it was around 350 feet high. Soon there were 12 bright flashes: Zues, Hera, Apollo, Artemis, Hestia, Hades, Hephaestus, Ares, Athena, Hermes, Demeter and Persephone. Mr. D just walked over to the group. "Poseidon, why have you brought us here?" Zues questioned. Most of the campers thought he would come up with some sarcastic remark and the hunters thought that he would just be plain out rude, but Poseidon just glared at Zues and started speaking, " My son has gone missing after a recent fight with Thaila," Artemis scowled, "but when I came to see if he was ok, he was gone and there was this note on his bed. I have not read it yet but I intend to do it now." Poseidon began to read...


	2. The letter

_Why?_

 _Why are the fates cruel?_

 _I don't understand it. Bully's, child abusers, I don't know how they sleep at night._

 _When people ask you, who is Perseus Jackson, how do you respond? Some people might say he's a hero and a good friend. Well, here's the truth:_

 _I was the kid who was bullied. Most people in my school thought of me as the kid without a dad or the kid who was so stupid that he couldn't even spell words. It hurt. It really did._

 _I was the kid that was abused. When my mom wasn't home, Gabe would curse at me, throw beer bottles at me or just, plain old, beat me. I would alaways hide the scars, though, because I knew that if my mom knew, Gabe would hurt. Better me than her._

 _I was the kid who witnessed to much death. Bianca, Beckendorf, Selina, Lee, Zoe, the list goes on. I know you guys tell me that it's not my fault but I can't help but feel that if I had been faster or stronger I could have saved them._

 _I was the kid whol was had to much to burden. Tarturus, the wars and so, so much death. I was part of 2 great prophecies. I mean, do the fates really hate me that much?_

 _I was the kid who always had to be the leader. I was not allowed to cry because of a nightmare or scream because of a flashback because whether or not I like it, I am the leader of Camp Half-Blood. I am responsible for helping you guys with your problems and I am not allowed to deal with mine._

 _I am the kid who finally snapped._


	3. Reactions

**An- thank you to all of my reviewers and sorry, but I'm not make Percy die.**

* * *

Everyone's reaction was different. The hunters were shocked to say the least. Thaila was on the verge of tears while Annabeth was outright sobbing. Everyone else was somewhere inbetween. That's when Hestia spoke up "I have to go". Then she flashed away in a bright, yet warm, light. Poseidon was about to break the silence but a flash interrupted him. When the light subsided, Hestia stood with a figure in her arms. The figure, that was soon recognized as Percy, was sleeping. Hestia laid him down next to the hearth.

Percy Jackson was an attractive person, but at the moment he looked horrible. His eyes were red and puffy and dried tears caked his face. His body was jerking when Annabeth decide to explain why he was moving in his sleep. "Guys, I think he's having a nightmare", Annabeth claimed with a hint of worry laced in her voice. Tha t's when Percy screamed. Not one of those screams where someone's surprised or cheering at a ball game. It was a blood boiling scream of pure pain and terror. It stopped as soon as it came. But, the damage was done. Not a single person was not scared for Percy. Whispers and murmurs started to heard. But it all stopped when they heard a soft groan.

* * *

 **I'm pretty happy with the fact that I wrote and finished 2 chapters in one day, but I'm sorry to say that my schedule varies and I don't know when I may be able to write again. Maybe tomorrow or in a week. I'll try to squeeze in whatever time I have. Thank you for reading!**


	4. You're not alone

After his little groan the entire pavilion was silent. Percy groggily sat up and opened his eyes at the sight in front of him. He was aware that they had probably read the letter but was amazed at how many looked like they cared. After he scribbled the letter he went to Montauk and fell asleep, but what he didn't know was how he got to camp. He looked to Hestia for a explanation. "I felt someone's hope dying and I went to see who. When I saw it was you I brought you back to camp." Satisfied with that answer, he turned to stare and meet the eyes of everyone else. Many gods, campers and hunters were shocked, yet again. Now, after the letter, everyone realized how broke his eyes looked and how fake his smile was. It scared them. Poseidon, realizing his 'missing' son was here ran foward and gave his son a hug. Percy immediately stiffened up. This didn't go unnoticed by Annabeth, who soon said "Percy, are you ok?" . "Yeah" he said in a quiet voice, but Annabeth heard him also say "No, I'm not" in an even quieter voice shortly after. "Oh Percy..." Annabeth ran to him and gave him a huge hug, also hugging Poseidon is the process. Soon, everyone was hugging some one in front of them and that was when Percy knew he wasn't alone.

* * *

 **That is the end of the story. Maybe I'll write a sequel but I have a really good story I want to start. Thanks for reading and if anyone wants to write anything like this or maybe their own type of sequel or something, be my guest! Again thanks for reading.**

 **P.S. I will probably, most likely write a sequel after my next story!**


End file.
